


Sticking Together

by FurrowedBrow



Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reminiscing, Shooting, Vomiting, Zombie Apocalypse, george centric, implied suicide, its dreamnotnap but uhhhh, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurrowedBrow/pseuds/FurrowedBrow
Summary: At least in this lifetime, we’re sticking together.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 223





	Sticking Together

**Author's Note:**

> HI ITS 2:18 AM SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES I LOVE U ALL I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS 👍👍

“Sapnap, you have to eat.” 

George’s tone was nearly begging.

“I said I’m okay, George, really.” 

The two were walking along a road on the outskirts of a city together and George held out a granola bar to the younger. He noticed that Sapnap had been eating less and less ever since Dream. Even a warm day like this didn’t lift the younger’s spirits. It’d been.. heavy for them both, always a tension since neither of them really talked about it. Sapnap had also slowly become quieter and quieter, seemingly saying less each day. 

It hurt to see and have to stay strong for him, but George did it anyway. He took on the role of leader because Sapnap always needed one in his life which was why Dream had a huge influence on the younger one. 

George sighed defeatedly and nodded twice, stuffing the granola bar into his bag as they continued walking.

“.. I’m sorry.” Sapnap mumbled.

“For.. for what..?” They stopped while George looked at Sapnap, slinging his backpack over his shoulder with a small hoist upward.

“I dunno, you just seem.. upset.. and I don’t like seeing you upset.” 

George was a little quiet after that.

He didn’t really know how to reply.

So he shook his head, “I’m not upset. I just wanted to make sure you ate today.” George heard Sapnap hum in reply and adjust his own backpack as well.

Sapnap looked at the ground and kicked a couple rocks while George’s head remained on a swivel, constantly making sure they were safe before they started to walk again.

“.. wasn’t that Dream’s favourite?” George asked in a sad attempt to lighten the mood.

Sapnap looked up for a second, “No. Dream said he liked strawberry filling more.” The younger mumbled much to the older’s dismay. He sounded oddly.. was offended the right word? Confused?

“Oh.” George cringed a little. He didn’t actually know that, as the last time Dream had told him, he said he liked raspberry, “.. okay.” 

As they approached the silent _brooding_ city, George felt dizzy, like an ant under the the towering buildings. He always hated doing city runs, but they needed supplies for their base. 

Sapnap was kneeled down to make sure his shoes were tied right and nothing could be grabbed by rotting hands. Hopefully.

“Are you ready?” Sap asked as he stood up, looking up at the buildings with George and then down at the streets to scope out what they’d be dealing with. 

There was nothing but grass and bushes growing from cracked cement and faded roads, old buildings that looked almost to be rotting, hanging on by a thread. There was a large tree growing from inside an old music shop and out the large display windows down the street and water dripped from the leaves — it all funnelled from a small stream of water coming from dirty gutters.

George’s cold hands balled up into loose fists as he nodded, clearing his throat and looking back at Sapnap with a forced posture to make him look more confident than he actually felt, “Yeah. Let’s go.. and remember to be quiet.” 

“The city echoes.” Sapnap replied, old advice that Dream always told them. That made George's heart squeeze in a nauseating way.

“.. the city echoes..” George repeated a little quietly, nodding and taking a deep breath in and out as he turned away from the younger — toward the big death trap. 

—

Sapnap had his bloody metal bat in his hand while George held his recently sharpened machete, both alert and quiet as they walked through the open roads. They passed rusty cars with opened hoods, exposing dusty batteries and dirty engines. The tires were flat and rotted, no use to anyone anymore.

Sapnap also had his other hand on the pistol holstered in his jean pocket unlike George, who just had a tight grip on the handle of his weapon and not really paying attention to his own revolver.

“What’re we looking for again?” Sapnap asked in a quiet voice as they walked past the broken and stripped cars, past smashed windows and shallow puddles in the roads. 

“Medical stuff.. like stitching materials or bandages.” George answered, double taking when his eyes landed on the pharmacy up ahead, “Sapnap.. Sapnap-! There!” 

He pointed to the pharmacy and grabbed Sap’s forearm to pull him along. Sapnap kept up and they almost sprinted toward the building, wanting to get back before sundown. It was midday. 

When they got there, George groaned upon seeing the front door was padlocked and the windows were kind of boarded up, “Fuck, hang on. Keep an eye out.” The Brit had ordered as he kneeled, taking his backpack off and opening one of the zipped slots. He took out a makeshift lock pick that Dream had found one day and gave him, it saved his life once or twice. 

“You think it’ll have anything?” Sapnap asked, back to George as he guarded him.

George shrugged, “Dunno, Sapnap.” He mumbled, focusing on picking that lock, “It _has_ to have something.”

Sapnap made sure to tune out George’s lockpicking noises so he could listen for shuffled footsteps, dragging, or the eerie gurgle of a walking corpse. He licked his lips and just stood there with his bat ready to swing at anything.

“Ah! Got it!” There was a sudden click noise and George smiled as he stood up, the lock in his hand now. Tossing it aside, he slung his backpack over his shoulder again, all zipped up with the lock pick inside, “C’mon, help me scope it out.” 

Sapnap took another look around before he followed along. 

George counted to three to ready himself up before he cautiously pushed the door open, letting it open all the way before he stepped in. He kept his eyes forward and alert, Sapnap walking in after him.

Then suddenly, the door slammed shut behind them and Sapnap gasped sharply.

“Any sudden moves and I shoot this kid in the fucking brains.” A gravelly voice came from behind him. 

George had his machete in its sheathe so he quickly put his hands up, eyes wide as his stomach dropped. He was almost unarmed.

“Turn around.” The voice demanded and George followed the order, slowly turning around to see Sapnap with his hands up too, looking panicked. There was a tall man who looked to be 50, 6’3 and over 200 pounds. Sapnap was pretty small compared to the old man they both were. The man had heavy bags and sharp cheekbones, scary black eyes and greying black hair. 

A heavy, hairy hand was over Sap’s mouth and those dark blue eyes were wide open. Staring directly at him. _Depending on him_. The heavy barrel of a gun was pressed to his left temple.

“What’re you doing here?” The man asked.

“We- We’re just here for s-some medical supplies, we don’t plan on staying-“ George tried to explain, “Please, w-we-we can leave if you want.” The Brit stammered as he plead, hoping Sapnap wouldn’t do anything stupid. 

Sapnap thankfully didn’t move. 

“Why don’t you empty your bags?”

George hesitated, swallowing, “W-We don’t have much, please.” He tried, hands shaking a bit. 

“Does it look like I care? I’ll fuckin’ shoot this kid and you next if you don’t empty the goddamn bags.” The man raised his voice and dug the barrel of the gun into Sap’s temple, making the younger cry out in pain, loud even if it was muffled.

“Stop-! Stop, please, I’ll empty the bag!” George said, slowly moving to shrug his bag off, “Just.. let him go..” 

In that moment, it was like time slowed down. They practiced this. They had a plan and it was set into motion as soon as George looked into Sapnap’s eyes and his slender hand was behind his back.

Sapnap didn’t have time to hesitate. Neither of them did. 

Sapnap swiftly grabbed the gun and directed it upward with a hard stomp to the man’s foot. A rough cry of pain came from the stranger and a gunshot echoed in Sapnap’s ears. 

Sapnap pulled away from the stranger toward George with a desperate huff, stumbling a little.

“You little bitch!” The old man spat as he stood back up from looking at his foot, raising his gun toward Sap.

But before the man could shoot, two shots were fired into his right shoulder and his chest. 

Smoke breathed from the barrel of George’s revolver. Sapnap whipped his head to look at said man, noting the wide eyes and deep breaths, like he was trying to keep himself under control.

The man had let out yet another shrill cry of pain, loud and echoing off the walls. 

Apparently that was loud enough. 

The man was bleeding and stumbling back in shock, gun dropped and finally getting a little too close to the window. It just so happened to be in the spot on the windows that wasn’t quite as strongly boarded up. 

He leaned back against the dirty glass with his hand clutching at the shot in his chest, pulling it back to look at his now bloody hand that shook. 

“G-George-!” Sapnap called for no reason really, just shocked that George literally shot a man for the second time that _month._

George didn’t pay any attention to Sapnap right now, just putting his gun back into the back pocket of his jeans. He needed to watch this man die, make sure he wouldn’t hurt either of them.

“Y-You- You shot me.. you _shot_ me!” The old stranger screamed, “I’ll fucking kill both of y-“ He was cut off by the board being broken behind him and two infected breaking through the glass. They were attracted by the gunshots and screaming, and now they had grabbed the stranger. 

One of the infected dug their rotting teeth into the man’s neck while the other bit the bloody part of his shoulder, the man let out a chilling scream. 

“Holy fuck-!” Sapnap grabbed George and backed them away from the window and the screaming man that was now being ripped through the window and eaten alive. 

George’s heart and mind was racing, trying to think of a plan but his brain so badly wanted to shut down.

But he couldn’t. 

Not when Sapnap grabbed his shoulders and shook him, “-George! George! Please _please_ don’t shut out! Not again! We have to leave!” 

Suddenly, as George’s world came back and those desperate dark blue eyes searched for his conscious; he now heard the haunting groans and gurgles of monsters he hated. The man had stopped screaming a few seconds ago, but more glass started to break. 

“George!” Sapnap called once more, pulling George’s backpack up on his shoulders. 

“Sapnap..” The brunette blinked as he was brought back, “Sapnap-“

“Come on, we have to go! In the back!” Sapnap glanced back at the infected ripping at the window and clumsily trying to get inside, trying to get at the two boys.

George was pushed into motion by Sapnap and shoved into the backroom, it looked like the stranger slept here because there was a blanket and pillow, a bag and-

“A first aid kit! George, I’m gonna block the door, you pack whatever this old fart had!” The younger ordered as he now locked the door and pushed a heavy filing cabinet in front of it. It fell with a loud bang.

George was quick, shaking the medkit and breathing out a little sigh of relief when it sounded full of stuff. After shrugging his backpack off and unzipping as fast as he could, he stuffed the medkit inside and then looked through the old strangers things, he wouldn’t be needing them anymore. 

He took stuff of value like food and water bottles he had, then he was zipping back up as Sapnap tried to get the door to the back alley open. There was loud banging on the barricades door and banging in his ears from his heart, it echoed so _so_ loud. 

He hadn’t realized he’d paused again. 

Suddenly, there was another tight grip on his shoulders and George looked up with a regained conscious once again, a flash of green eyes looking at him with worry and concern. A scarred mouth moved to say his name but George felt like everything was muted. 

Then a sharp shake melted that mirage away, now he saw the same worry and concern but in dark blue eyes. Still felt the tight grip but the hands were smaller. 

“George! George look at me! W-We can’t stay here!” Sapnap picked him up and shoved him toward the now open back door with what seemed to be a shot off lock, looking right and left down the back alley. George tried to collect his frazzled mind as he held onto Sapnap’s hand with a death grip. It was hard since the alarm system still seemed to be in tact and didn’t take too kindly to Sapnap looking it’s lock off, a siren played and attracted all sorts of attention.

George’s heart jumped when Sapnap ripped his hand away and pulled his bat back, batting at the heads of the undead that stalked towards them and the growing crowd of more and more infected, coming out of their hiding spaces like flies to honey. Once the two Sapnap had were dealt with, he turned to George with dirty almost brown blood splattered on his bat and face, but he didn’t _look_ at George, rather behind him. 

“Behind you!” Sapnap told him, George wasting no time pulling his gun out and swiftly turning around with a strong aim to the where the head usually was-

Except there wasn’t anything there until he looked down and his heart crumpled like paper at the sight of a _kid_. Dragging its ankle and groaning as it feebly made its way toward George, unaware of the revolver pointed to its forehead. This kid was freshly turned, still looking way too human.

His hands instantly shook, aim unsteady as the kid just kept going. There was no soul in there anymore but George couldn’t process that. The dead milky white eyes, hollow cheeks and skin ripped off its jaw. 

George couldn’t do this. It was too much, he couldn’t. This was a kid, a child that mattered once, someone’s _baby_. And it was set on eating him alive.

Then with a metallic _wack!_ of Sapnap’s bat, the kid’s head was caved in and blood pooled around the exposed brain. The small body twitched and so did George, as a little bit of the blood splattered on his hand. The older didn’t even get a chance to process anything when his arm was grabbed and he was dragged along by the one who was just a little more sane right now. 

“Wake up, George, _please_ -“ George heard the person who needed him most mumble desperately as he tried to navigate them away from the now crowded pharmacy. The alleyways had overgrowth of vines and patches of grass, trash and withering skeletons that had been picked clean by who knows what. 

“I-I’m here- I’m here.” George now followed a little easier once he finally brought himself back, adjusting so now Sapnap held his hand instead, looking around and thinking quick. 

“There! C’mon!” George tugged him along maybe a little too quickly. 

Sapnap’s hand slipped from his when the other fell with a heavy “oof”, looking back to see a pale and faded hand gripping him by the ankle and.. and..

George’s eyes widened when Sapnap let out a scream that also made his blood curdle. Sapnap was desperately kicking at the hand and there was the sounds of the bones breaking — no doubt the sound of Sapnap’s heel connecting with the finger bones in the monster’s hand. The infected couldn’t get out of where it was trapped, under a heavy dumpster that had old trash and moss, but its mouth and hand were more than available, maybe one more than the other. 

“Sapnap no!!” George screamed out, pulling his gun back up again but catching the glimpse of more infected coming down after them, from the way they came. 

“G-George! Fuck!” Sapnap cried down, now clutching his bloody leg as he scooted back towards the other, “Go! Just go! I-“ 

“What?! What the fuck are you saying?!” George argued, now firing shots at the heads of the zombies that got a little too close, looking behind him and seeing the open alleyway entrance that could fill at any moment. 

“I can’t- I can’t fucking walk, George-“ Sapnap’s voice breaks as he pulls his hand away from his leg, looking at the fresh blood in his palm, “Please George, d-don’t make this hard- I’ll find a way back-“ 

“I’m not-“ George tried to protest but there was more hostile growls and groans coming from the alleyway that lead to the pharmacy, making both boys look in that direction. 

“I’m not letting you die here, George!” Sapnap screamed at him finally, looking panicked and terrified. He pulled his gun out and scooted back a little more, aiming his pistol toward the small horde that formed. 

“Sapnap-“ 

“Fucking _go_!” Sapnap barked as the horde turned the corner toward them. George’s lip shook as he tried to find an excuse to stay, to be with Sapnap, to save him. _To die with him._

He couldn’t. He couldn’t find it in himself to be a hero like Sapnap and Dream were. 

He finally huffed out a sob and ran the other way, toward the open alleyway entrance. He didn’t dare look back, not when he heard gunshots and Sapnap’s screams. They became more distant as George now just went auto pilot. 

The last words he heard were distant, and they shook him to his core. 

_”Get away from him—!!”_

George swallowed the bile that bubbled up in his throat and blinked away the tears that threatened to spill as the cave in his heart and stomach dug itself deeper and deeper. 

George had his revolver pointed at the ground as he looked around, sprinting through the more clear roads and empty alleyways. He didn’t know whether he was running from the infected or the gut spilling guilt. 

The older finally stopped when he ran three blocks. He hopped over a ledge where a window had been broken. It was an apartment lobby and it seemed empty. 

He caught his breath when he finally felt sufficiently hidden, sitting in a corner behind a desk with his knees to his chest. He shook like a leaf with his gun always ready. 

“.. I’m alone- oh god, I’m-“ He covered his mouth before he could sob. He squeezed his eyes shut and let the heavy tears track down his face. His whole body shook helplessly, he hadn’t shaken like this in a while. It all happened so goddamn fast.

Whenever he closed his eyes, all his cruel brain made him think of was Dream’s ripped open neck and now Sapnap’s bitten leg. He lost them. They.. they were gone.. they were actually fucking gone and it was all George’s fault. 

He could’ve helped Sapnap, he didn’t have to listen to the younger. He didn’t care if he had limited bullets, he had his machete. He’d find the strength for Sapnap to lean on him, he should’ve just _fucking stayed._

He just dropped his gun to the dirty floor and pulled at his hair, feeling as if he was so fucking distraught that he could pull some out. He felt like he should just find a wall and bash his head into it repeatedly, like he should just fucking die already. It was obvious the universe wanted him dead. They took away two of the most important people that meant everything to him. 

“I didn’t get to say goodbye,” His voice broke so bad that the pained observation came out in a shaky whisper. His hands just gripped his hair even more as the tears just flowed now, his nose dripped and he felt so weak. 

It was true. He didn’t get to say goodbye to Dream, neither him or Sapnap did. Dream gave his life for the other two almost a year ago. Next month would bring it full circle. Since then, Sapnap had been the light of his life. Kept him going, gave him purpose. Gave him love and made him feel he had a reason to survive. 

It was weird for a while, to be able to give only one his undivided attention. It was also extremely hard for a while too, because every time Sapnap would do something that Dream did — Sapnap always looked up to Dream and usually picked up on a lot of things he did — George would break down. And Sapnap had to be his rock for a month after. 

Now that he thought about it.. Sapnap.. 

Sapnap never got to mourn.. Sap was too busy giving his everything to George, someone who needed him the most. He gave himself to the camp, he went out on every supply run, every hunting trip, every fucking chore. 

Sapnap was much stronger than George, it seemed. And now George felt awful. He couldn’t recall even _one time_ where Sapnap had gotten time to mourn, to cry and be comforted, to rest. George was selfish. 

-

George hadn’t realized that he’d risked his life. 

He woke up from crying himself to sleep. A sunbeam hit him almost directly in the eyes, making his face way too warm that it woke him up. It seemed he’d slept for an hour or two. 

He woke up and processed a sick possibility his brain made up, making him frantically look around as if he wasn’t alone. Then he felt sick when he didn’t see Sapnap next to him like he usually did. They weren’t in George’s tent curled up together in their sleeping bags. George wasn’t able to stretch his arms and yawn, then look down at the boy who always slept with his head on the older’s chest. He couldn’t carefully reach down and tuck a lock of messy hair behind his ear and kiss the top of his head. 

He longed for it. 

He wasn’t ready to accept he wouldn’t ever have it again. 

George just woke up and tears were already stinging the back of his nose and eyes, feeling like thorns in his throat. He wondered if he’d cry just as much as he did for Dream. He’d cried for a month straight nearly everyday in Sapnap’s arms.

George just curled in on himself again, looking at his gun on the floor and finally felt nauseous again. Sapnap’s last words rang through his head again, bouncing off his hollow skull and making his everything feel woozy. 

He couldn’t keep it down anymore. He scrambled up and bent over the ledge of the broken window he’d entered from two hours ago, throwing up all the pain he swallowed. It even came out through his nose and hot tears dripped from his eyes as he snorted and spit, clearing his throat and panting softly. He stood back up straight and wiped his mouth. At least glad he had those water bottles on him. 

He stumbled a little as he took his backpack off, unzipping and pulling out a water bottle. He took a sip and swished it for a minute, spitting out the window and now just drinking half the bottle. 

He felt just the slightest bit better as he capped the water. His eyes were a little red and puffy and he had a slight headache. 

He stuffed the water bottle in the bag and finally breathed in and out. The brunette rubbed his eyes and his neck, stretching his sore body because sleeping in a corner sitting up didn’t feel too great afterwards. 

George couldn’t help but feel anxious as he realized that he had to get back home now before it got dark.. alone.. he’d have to return to base without Sapnap and tell everyone that he died because George was a coward. 

George closed his eyes and clenched his fists to ground himself. He more just dug his short nails into his palms but it still felt better than the pain of losing the other love of his life _and_ trust/respect amongst his group. 

But if George stayed in the city for too long, Bad was going to send out a patrol group. Probably consisting of Punz and Sam. He didn’t need more people dying just to protect him. 

After ten more minutes of thinking, he finally cleared his throat and grabbed his gun off the floor. He checked the bullets and reloaded, thankfully having enough for a full round. He slid it into his the back of his pants and checked his machete. He pulled it from its sheathe and looked at the blade, glad to see it was still sharp. 

Once he knew he had everything, he hyped himself up a little before leaving the abandoned apartment lobby. 

He just kept trying not to think of Sapnap. Or of Dream, who’d no doubt be disappointed in him for just leaving. 

He carried the heavy weight of that guilt on his shoulders as he pulled out his machete again upon reentering the menacingly quiet streets. 

—

George slowly snuck up on an infected that stood still, perhaps awaiting its next meal opportunity, perhaps enjoying the sunlight it stood in. Maybe a morbid thought, but even perhaps trying to somehow remember what it was like to be alive again.

But George didn’t think that way when he kicked out the back of its knee, yanked its greasy hair back and slit its throat before it could make more noise. He shuddered as the infected gargled on its own blood and fell to the ground, head landing in a patch of grass in the cracked cement, filling the cracks like small rivers of blood and pooling in the green grass. 

The Brit wiped the blood off on his already dirty jeans then kept going, he was nearly out of the city. He had completely gone around the section of the city that he’d lost Sapnap in, he couldn’t bear possibly finding his body and he definitely wouldn’t be able to handle those big loving eyes devoid of all life, staring off into the sky as his intestines slowly dried in the sun and dry breeze. 

George felt sick again thinking of the gore. 

He tried to focus on just getting out of here now. He wasn’t sure what Sapnap had in his bag but he sure as hell couldn’t go and get it now. 

He was losing daylight slowly but he kept going. He knew he couldn’t drift off anymore or else he’d die. Sapnap’s sacrifice would’ve meant nothing. 

He wouldn’t let that happen. He’d stay alive because Sapnap would’ve wanted him to.

Although he felt weak and jumpy, he still tried his best to power through it all. He just needed to get home or find shelter before sundown. He had some food and he had water.

George mainly travelled by alleyway since he didn’t like being out in the open alone. He didn’t like being alone. He was alone. 

George swallowed and continued, scanning almost everything he could as he made his way toward the entrance of the city that lead to the base if he remembered correctly — which he hoped to god he did. 

He couldn’t believe he lost them. Both of them gone in just one year and both went out doing the same thing; protecting George by any means possible. 

George was in the middle of mumbling to himself plan after plan and possibility after possibility, taking note of everything that could happen and how he could get himself out. Maybe he could set up camp in one of the city checkpoints their base made, they were up in some old hotel buildings and had small fireplaces, fuel, and should have some supplies as well. He also remembered there was a mattress there too so those who were doing a patrol or supply run could stay for the night. 

“Yeah, okay. That’s the plan. Get there before sundown,” He looked up and saw that it was getting mighty close to sunset and he’d probably get there by nightfall if he were to continue walking and hurry, “Sleep there, think it out and get home. You can- You can do this. Just.. f-for them, George. Do it for them..” He mumbled to himself because it processed better than him thinking it to himself. 

With that plan being set, George now took off in the direction of the checkpoint. His heart felt heavy suddenly, like it just dragged behind him as he walked like a ball and chain cuffed to his ankle. 

—

As he made his way toward the checkpoint, all he saw was blood trails, infected, and overgrowth. 

It was a little hard to navigate through the alleys when there was a bunch of vines and bushes he had to cut through, but he managed. He even found some old bags that had packaged food on the bodies of more unfortunate souls. It always felt wrong to strip those bodies of their hard earned supplies, even if they weren’t going to use it anymore. 

Sapnap had trouble with that for the longest time, he remembered how Dream had to always tell him that it was okay. There was a time where Sapnap needed a long hug after taking stuff from a blue Spider-Man backpack. Thankfully, there wasn’t a kid attached to the bag, but attached to a man who wore a ski-mask and was definitely the evil reason he had that bag in the first place. Sapnap just broke down after transferring the supplies from that little bag to his own, and Dream had been the one to let him cry into his shoulder. 

George always cursed himself for never being able to show affection like they could.. it always made him feel wrong. Like was he broken in some way? Sure, Sapnap and Dream never said anything about it or tried to change him, but he felt he should’ve at least told them he loved them a little more. They did so much for him, all the way to the end. 

They were all born and grew up in the apocalypse, so dying for each other was.. honestly how they all expected to go out. 

George leaned back against a brick wall to rest for a moment, breathing in and out slowly and wiping his right eye. He tried to keep himself calm but it was hard when the sight of his own gun made him feel like throwing up or running away as fast as he could or just breaking down and screaming, attract every monster to his person and just let them rip him apart. He deserved it; to feel the pain Sapnap and Dream went through. 

It was sickening to think back to how Dream actually wanted them all to die. All three of them were sitting at a campfire in the base, on night watch. 

Dream had stoked the fire as Sapnap added another log. George couldn’t remember how the topic came to be but Dream had admitted that night that he hoped they would all grow up to be at least past 40. By extent, he even hoped just to grow old with his partners. He wanted them all to just be together in their last moments. 

His strained last words unfortunately were; _“G-Go to Sapnap, George, please—!”_ followed by the haunting sound of choking on his own blood. 

From that point, both George and Sapnap were hardly seen apart. 

Back to the present now, George bumped his head against the brick a few times before opening his eyes, looking left to right and proceeded to head towards his destination because the sky was going orange. He was running out of time. 

—

The amount of relief George felt upon finally making it to the checkpoint was immense but he wasn’t done yet. He still needed to get up the stairs and toward the old hotel room that had been turned into the checkpoint. 

In the alleyway to the entrance of the stairs, he squinted upon seeing some ripped fabric in the grass. He didn’t really know what it was from, but who cared. 

George steadied his shaky hand and sheathed his machete. He reached behind him and pulled out his gun then carefully pushed the door open and immediately aiming for a head. He stayed still just in case something wanted to make its presence known. 

When nothing moved, he looked behind him outside once more before he finally took a deep breath in and went inside, closing the door behind him quietly. 

He kept his gun drawn as he made his way up the stairs, the sunset was leaking in through small holes in the walls but other than that, it was dark on the staircase.

He went up at least four flights before he reached the floor he needed to be on, opening the door to the hallway. Once again, gun drawn and ready as he took every precaution he could. More orange sunlight poured in through the windows at the ends of the hallways, so he took just a second to relax his shoulders and run his hand through his hair. He needed a bath at some point. 

As he looked down, he noticed some blood drips on the carpeted floor. If he hadn’t looked down, he would’ve missed them.. and.. they headed in the direction of the safe room.. 

An anxious feeling settled in his stomach as he now readjusted his grip on his revolver, making sure to stay alert as he walked toward the safe room. 

He was as quiet as could be aside from the floor creaking sometimes and he tried listening into the safe room once he got in front of the door. He pressed his ear to it and licked his lips, eyes wide as he focused. 

Nothing.. there was nothing..?

He let himself breathe until it was slow again, and he carefully put his hand on the doorknob. His hands were shaking again as he slowly turned the knob.

He shoved the door open and aimed, eyes darting everywhere. He didn’t see anything in that sec but a bag next to the mattress-

He let out a muffled cry of panic once a hand was over his mouth and a knife was to his throat. 

But- 

But..

“Holy shit-“ 

There was no way. 

George’s eyes widened at the voice and suddenly his mouth was freed and the knife was taken away from his neck. 

“George!” 

The brit whipped his head back to look at who the fuck sounded so familiar and who tried to kill him, but he felt like his blood turned to a milk white as he saw Sapnap. 

No. No, this wasn’t possible. He was going crazy, it was finally happening. 

George stumbled back, gun clattered as it fell on the tiled floor. 

“S-Sapnap..? Oh my god- oh my _god_ —“ George immediately wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders and ripped him into the tightest hug imaginable while Sap’s arms did just the same. George stuffed his face into Sapnap’s neck, letting out a sob as tears once again just _flowed_ from his eyes. 

Sapnap didn’t say anything but that was fine. It was more than enough that Sapnap was just in his arms again. He did make a soft noise of pain upon stumbling back from the force of the hug, but neither of them registered that right now. 

George was the one to pull away and immediately cup Sapnap’s face, looking over it as more tears flowed while tears welled up in Sapnap’s eyes, then George was pulling him into a kiss. The younger’s hands gripped the fabric of George’s jacket so hard he thought he might accidentally rip it. 

Thankfully he didn’t and they just basked in this moment. 

George broke the kiss to let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob, “Y-You fucker.” He pressed more kisses to Sapnap’s lips before he just rested their foreheads together, one hand in Sap’s scruffy hair and the other just hanging off his shoulder, “You just _had_ to be a hero, didn’t you..” 

The tone was filled with nothing but fondness and relief. 

And the soft yet shaky giggle he got in return made him feel safe beyond belief. 

“I-I wasn’t gonna let you die there, Georgie..” 

The simple yet sweet response just brought more tears to his eyes. 

_Georgie._

The name made him feel like he always had somewhere he belonged, and that was in Sapnap’s arms and heart. 

George kissed him once more before just pulling him back into a crushing hug, both of them just sinking to the floor in each other’s arms.

—

The door was closed now and a fire had been set up in the fireplace. It was the main light and heat source since now it was dark outside. 

“I thought you were fuckin’ bitten, Sapnap..” George mumbled softly as he examined Sapnap’s wrapped up leg as they sat on the mattress that they moved in front of the fire. It was definitely homemade but it wasn’t like the younger had much other choice. 

“Yeah, it was just.. it was just glass. When I got tripped, my leg was stabbed and ripped up by some glass that was on the ground.. I just wrapped my spare shirt around it that I keep in my bag..” The said shirt was practically a brown-ish purple, mixing Sapnap’s red blood with the blue of the shirt. 

George carefully untied it and winced at the damage, it was still slightly bloody and definitely dirty. 

“You’re so goddamn lucky that old guy had some shit.” George told him, reaching for his bag. 

Sapnap just sat there and watched, the fire crackling and lighting up half of George’s concentrated face. Made his eyes look dark but he was so _so_ handsome. 

Sapnap smiled a little upon George looking up at him as if to make sure he was awake, “Hello, Georgie.” 

George just smiled back, “Hello, Sappy.” He teased, then opened the first aid kit. It was untouched. 

“This might hurt, so like, don’t scream or anything.” The brunette told him as he took the gloves and put them on to avoid any germs from his hand getting into Sap’s wound.

“You love when I scream, George.” Sapnap half-joked, lightening the mood as he usually did. George just chortled, using the tweezers inside the first aid kit to carefully pull out little bits of glass he found. 

The older took his time and helped clean the wound, taking out the glass and wiping away the blood with a little bit of water before he used the alcohol wipes. They stung and Sapnap whined in pain but let George continue. 

Then the gauze was applied after a disinfectant cream, George carefully wrapping a bandage around the wound. He made sure it was nice and secure, looking up at Sapnap, “This isn’t too tight, right?” 

Sapnap shook his head, “No, s’good.” With that, George continued to wrap around a little more before he cut it and used two safety pins to keep it in place. 

“There,” George huffed out as he took the gloves off, “That should heal way faster now, hopefully.” 

When he looked up, Sapnap was just looking up at him. 

“.. what?” 

“Nothing, just.. I love you..” 

George took a second to smile a little, feeling a minor blush colour his face as he shook his head, “I-I love you too.. a lot..” 

After that, Sapnap was explaining what happened. 

“The alarm sound thing from the pharmacy got their attention because it was louder than my gunshots, so when I killed that little horde in the alleyway, I was able to kinda sneak out the way you went, but I think by then you were long gone.. plus I guess I was pretty much crawling out of there because my leg still hurt like a bitch. When I said I couldn’t walk, I meant it. I had to hide in a little abandoned building.” He explained, “I think it was an old laundromat.. I hid there and wrapped up my leg as best I could. Eventually, I think because that building was old as fuck, the alarm just died out because it was off after like.. an hour, I think..” 

The two were laying on the mattress together, under a blanket and using their bags as pillows but that was okay because they were together. Sapnap had his head in George’s chest while George just held him close, lips pressed against his boyfriend’s black hair as he stared at the fire behind Sapnap. He just hummed along to signify he was listening, twirling a lock of Sapnap’s hair between his fingers. 

“I.. actually I fell asleep because I hid myself in I think an office at that laundromat, so I knew nothing was coming in. I also think I was just hella overwhelmed because I thought I was bit for a minute too.. that.. that’s why I told you to just leave me.” 

George’s hand comfortingly tightened in his hair at that, as if to silently say _I’m sorry I left._

“After my nap, I knew I had to get up and find somewhere safer.. so I thought the checkpoint would be best because at least from here, I know the way home.. and I wasn’t going to find the checkpoint in the dark, so I limped my way here as best I could.. ‘m surprised I didn’t see you..” 

George hummed in agreement, “.. I’m glad you’re alive.. I-I don’t know what I would’ve done if you weren’t, honestly..” 

Sapnap liked vulnerable George.. where he let himself be open and let Sapnap know how much he loved him. Sap knew, of course, but it was still nice to hear. 

“I dunno.. I..” Sapnap sighed heavily, “I’m sorry, George.. for scaring you..” 

“You saved my life, Sapnap.. don’t be sorry.” George’s hand combed back his white bandanna so he could lean in and kiss his forehead, the small action so warm and loving. 

Sapnap drew little shapes with his fingertips on George’s back, through the thick jacket. 

“.. Dream would’ve been proud of you.. y’know that?” George now nearly whispered, lips pressed to Sap’s hairline, as if speaking into his brain. 

Sapnap opened his eyes and just stared forward and George’s shirt material, wide and ears perked, “R-Really..?” 

George nodded slightly, eyes closed now as they just held each other, “Of course.. you took charge today.. even when I was spacing out, when I.. I couldn’t get that small infected..” He didn’t wanna say kid, “You hauled my useless ass around and still managed to get yourself to the checkpoint..” George laughed pitifully at himself. 

Sapnap processed the praise, swallowing, “.. You’re not useless, George.. he would’ve been proud of you too... we both knew and know what you struggle with, that you just space out sometimes, and you can’t always help it.. I was just making sure you were okay because you were obviously overwhelmed.. you don’t like shooting people, but that guy didn’t give you a choice, it was us or him walking out of there alive, and today, you made sure it was us..” Sapnap looked up at him, looking into George’s eyes when they opened up, “Don’t be sorry for saving my life, dude, okay?” 

George swallowed and nodded, leaning into the touch just a little when Sapnap’s hand came up and cupped his face. Sap had leaned in and they shared another slow kiss, reminding each other that they were safe and alive, that they were going to be okay. 

“W-We should sleep..” George told Sapnap in a whisper as he pulled off his bandanna, then tucked a lock of hair behind his ear like he longed to all day, “We gotta go back home tomorrow..” 

Sapnap nodded, leaning up a little to kiss his cheek before settling his head back into George’s chest and clinging to him. Their legs tangled together and George looked at the crackling fire again. He was glad they put two more logs in there before they got comfy, just so it wouldn’t go out at night. 

“Goodnight, Gog.. I love you.” Sapnap reminded him once more and it was so sweet and sincere that George could cry again. 

“I love you too, Sapnap.. always..”

**Author's Note:**

> IDK WHY I CANT JUST KILL OFF CHARACTERS SOMETIMES . LIKE YES DREAM IS 100 PERCENT DEAD IN THIS BUT I CANT SEEM TO KILL OFF SAPNAP .
> 
> ALSO MY TWT IS @FurrowedBro I SHITPOST AND DO WRITING UPDATES THERE


End file.
